Shade of Obsession
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: A spark of flames. Uncontrolable. That's what she was. Sakura Haruno represented the spirit that was left in the village. It urked him but at the same time, he wanted to control the uncontrolable. And Madara Uchiha always got what he wanted. MadaraxSakura
1. Her brand of sanity

So here's the next one-shot. I hope all you MadaraxSakura fans enjoy. This will be my first time writing for Madara so I hope I have met your expectations.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series or The Orion Experience and their song.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

><p><em>Your smile sets my heart aflame.<br>Electrocute me with your eyes.  
>The very mention of your name,<br>My stomach fills with butterflies.  
>Your love is better than cocaine<br>I need you more than oxygen.  
>Oh God I've got it bad again,<br>An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n.  
>-The Orion Experience<em>

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Her brand of sanity<p>

He swore that this village had never changed.

Still the weak and naive land he had left all those years ago, now crumbling beneath his very feet.

The village hidden in the leaves was destroyed because of him, and the realization brought a smirk to his handsome features.

His long black hair laid jaggedly down his back and his famous red eyes pierced through the cracked window he gazed out from. His figure was muscled and slim and he was tall in height.

If anyone recognized him they would have thought he was previously dead, but no. He was fully alive and had been since he left this village. Only now he returned to take his rightful place as the ruler of the land and its people who lived in it.

Although there weren't as many people as when he first arrived, they were still under his control; for the most part.

A number of their shinobi were killed but a good amount of them were still alive, thanks to their Hokage.

She was a very smart woman to surrender in order to save her village, or what was left of it. By the time she decided there was no longer any hope, more than half the village was demolished.

He had been planning this attack for weeks and when the time came to put his plan into motion, he was more than ready.

Not only did he want to rein supreme over the village that denied him so many things many years ago, but something else had sparked his interest a while back.

More like someone.

The girl he remembered from his encounter with her a little over two years ago. How he wished he could have seen her again sooner, but with his plan, he knew he would reap certain benefits.

She would be one of them. If only he could tame the fiery temper she had.

He could still remember only two days ago when he and his forces showed up at Konoha's gate. The looks on the shinobi's faces; the look on _her_ face.

It excited him to no end.

_/Flash Back/_

_He knew Konoha wasn't ready for an attack like this, but he wasn't one to play fair._

_Leading the entire Akatsuki and other groups of rouges, mercenaries, and shinobi that followed him, they appeared at the gate in record breaking time._

_But of course there was still skillful ninja in the village so they didn't go undetected for to long before they reached the village radius._

_There was a large group of ninja awaiting them at the gate when they arrived with their Hokage leading the pack._

_He finished his last step to the front of his army and shot an aggressive smirk to the bunch, "Glad we were provided a welcoming committee."_

"_State your purpose here," the female Hokage demanded from her rigid position at the gates._

_His smirked widened because he knew she couldn't recognize him, since he still wore his silly orange mask, although the childish persona had disappeared completely._

"_Either surrender over the village or I'll be taking it by force," he told her in his deep voice, smirk still present. _

"_Why the hell would I just hand over my village to you?" the blonde answered angrily, "You have no purpose here so get your asses out. But if it's a war you want it's a war you'll get!"_

_He chuckled at her short temper and took another daring step forward, "Do you really think you'll win, dear Hokage?"_

"_Madara Uchiha," an angelic voice called firmly from the Hokage's left, making the addressed man direct his gaze at her._

_He recognized the girl as his eyes settled on her form. He remembered fighting her once as Tobi. He remembered then, he had another reason to conquer the village._

_She was the one he came for. And she looked even more heavenly than the last time he laid eyes on her._

_Her milky skin was shown in the tight black shorts and a medical skirt she adorned on her lower half. She wore high black ninja boots with small heels, just like her Hokage. Her small waist and ample chest were covered in her usual red vest with her unheard of clan symbol on the back._

_Fierce emerald eyes stared back at him, unafraid, and her bright pink locks had grown down to her collarbone. He did prefer it longer._

_He cracked a small smirk at her intelligence. She really was as smart as she was rumored to be._

"_Ah, Haruno Sakura," he addressed the girl in his deep alluring voice as he took another couple steps forward, "As smart as ever I see."_

_She narrowed her beautiful jade eyes when he spoke her name and took her own step forward, as if to challenge him, "Your identity became more obvious over time. Now, my Hokage asked you a question, Uchiha. What is your purpose here?"_

_Madara's smirk widened wildly at her attitude, "My my, the little kitten has claws."_

_Some of the army behind the eldest Uchiha let out short laughs until Sakura sent them a heated glare. That shut them up pretty quick._

_She recognized the entire Akatsuki, who smirked at her when their eyes met. She just exhaled in disgust before turning her eyes back to the Uchiha._

"_How did you figure out it was me, if I may ask?" he questioned, taking another daring step forward._

_It was her turn to show a smirk of her own, "Wouldn't you like to know."_

_The eldest Uchiha let a deep chuckle resonate through his chest making the Sakura's smirk disappear. _

"_If you don't have any business here, then I suggest you leave," the pinkette spoke strictly looking directly into Madara's eyes, "Now."_

_In an instant Madara was standing in front of her with his hand tilting up her chin, "Oh but I do have a reason dear Sakura-hime."_

_He knew she was thought about sending a chakra filled punch his way but he felt her freeze at the nickname he'd given her, making amusement ripple through in his red eyes._

_The shinobi around her switched into attack positions, ready to assist if needed to, while Sakura stayed rigidly still._

"_And what is that _Uchiha_?" she hissed as she purposefully flared chakra into her earth shattering fists, as to give him warning._

_Madara almost chuckled at her riled behavior but instead moved his mouth closer to her ear, "By the time this battle is over love, you'll know."_

_His hot breath tickled her ear sending delicious shivers down her spine, "And next time you see me Sakura-hime," he paused once more kissing her temple, "You'll be calling me Madara-sama."_

_She snapped and swung her fist towards the arrogant Uchiha's face but he jumped away just before she could feel the satisfying crunch of his shattering cheekbone._

_Madara chuckled at her ferocity and was astounded at the power her fist left on the ground after she barely missed his face. _

_Sakura let out a frustrated huff as one of her fellow ninja came next to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder._

_Madara recognized the man as Hatake Kakashi, the pinkette's previous sensei. He wanted to rip the male's arm off for touching her but he knew there would be time for that later._

"_If there are no more unneeded questions," Madara spoke with his sadistic smirk, "Then why don't we get this started."_

_He and his army charged at the small Konoha posy, and the fight for control was commenced._

_/End Flash Back/_

Although the Hokage surrendered for the safety of the village, Madara gave the villagers and shinobi the option to follow him, or be killed.

Most of the ninja, again, were sparred because they followed suit of their hokage. But there were of course a handful of defiant shinobi that demanded death; his little blossom being one of them.

The thought made him release a short laugh as he sat in his new chair in the Hokage tower.

His tower. His chair. His village. _His_ cherry blossom.

The defiling group was currently awaiting his judgment in the holding cells in the lowest level of the tower.

He leaned back into the chair at looked out at the city in ruins and as if like clock work, one of his fellow Akatsuki appeared at the door.

"Madara-sama," Itachi's voice spoke from the doorway, "We need you down in the cells."

"Ah yes," he answered evenly, "That needs to be taken care of now."

Itachi followed Madara down to the cells were he noticed a slight arrogance added to his leader's demeanor.

The power was going to his head.

They entered through the large doors and saw rows of cells all containing different Konoha ninjas.

All of them had their chakra drain by Kisame, making him quite happy. Most of them just sat in the corner of their cells quietly, but some weren't as cooperative.

He heard familiar yelling from the blonde Kyuubi container as well as some insults as he walked by.

He stopped at the Kyuubi's cell door and smirked to the boy inside, "Ah Kyuubi, I figured you'd be in here."

"Believe it Uchiha-teme! I won't ever follow your orders!" he yelled at Madara with evident spite, "I'd rather die!"

Amusement passed through his sharingan eyes, "Then you've chose the right path."

The blonde's eyes switched from blue to red then back again.

Madara snorted, "You don't intimidate me boy. Soon you'll be dead and you'll have no more Kyuubi to worry about."

Naruto growled at the elder Uchiha as he began to walk past his cell.

He noticed Kisame and Deidara standing in front of a cell a few down from him.

Deidara noticed his approach and gave him a nod, "She put up quite the fight on the battlefield but we finally got her under control, yeah."

Kisame let out a short laugh, "Her chakra is drained but before that, the little kitten killed off Konan."

The Uchiha let a smirk play across his lips as he stopped in front of the kunoichi's, "A sacrifice we can afford."

The pinkette was placed in the back of the cell with both of her hands cuffed and chained above her head. Even with no chakra, her punches were still painful.

She sat with her knees spread and head looking at the ground. Her tousled pink locks formed a curtain around her face.

Cuts and bruises covered her milky skin while her attire showed slight rips and tears.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Madara tisked as he leaned against the cell bars, "Didn't I tell you I'd win this battle?"

He noticed her cringe when spoke her name causing him to smirk.

"And I haven't told you this yet, _Uchiha_, but you should really fuck off," she spoke calmly, smirking behind her hair.

She expected him to lash out at her but he did the exact opposite, he laughed.

"I admire your spirit even when you know I hold your very life in my hands," he told her darkly, hoping to knock some last minute sense into her.

She let out her own light laugh then looked up at him with a slight smile on her cracked lips, "I have nothing left. You've taken pretty much everything from me as it is. "

The three Akatsuki stayed silent and just stared at the kunoichi. They had broken her and yet, she still had some will hidden where they couldn't find it.

"Almost everything?" Madara asked with a brow raised.

What did he miss? What _could_ he have missed? He took her village, her mentor, her freedom, her _life_! What was it?

The idea hit him. How could he have over looked that and it was right in front of his face?

"Ah I know what I've missed love," he spoke with malicious intent in his voice as he moved away from her cell door, "How could I possibly forget."

Her apple eyes followed his movement until he was out of her vision. She knew exactly what he was going to do, and she knew that there was nothing she could do about. It was inevitable at this point.

Madara stopped in front of Naruto's cell once more and ran his fingers across the metal bars, "I've forgotten that you still have your friends my dear Sakura-hime."

"Don't you worry about me Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled back at her, knowing she would try to stop the new dictator, "Don't let him win!"

"Naruto," she spoke weakly as she hung her head once more, tears edging to the rims of her thick lashes, "You're all I have left."

Naruto growled once more, "Don't let him win _damn it_! We both _knew_ this was going to happen to me some time! Don't let him use it against you! You're stronger than that!"

Madara stayed silent during their exchange with his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned on Naruto's cell. He knew that if he took the Kyuubi's life, it would either make Sakura submit to him or she would defy him until it resulted in her own death.

It was a risky plan, but he knew that she would willingly give herself up to keep him safe; even if it did cost him the collection of the Kyuubi.

"How bout we make a deal love," Madara began as he slowly made his way back over to her cell, small smirk present on his face, "I'll let him live, if you surrender to me.

She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall then looked up into the vindictive Uchiha's red eyes, searching for the truth behind his words.

She had to know what he said was true, because when it came to Naruto's life, she wasn't taking any chances.

"How can I be sure that you'll stay true to your word?" the damaged pinkette asked quietly as she let out a short laugh, "You've given me no reason to trust you."

"Ah," he sounded in approval as he leaned his side against her cell, "But would you rather have a slim chance at his protection or none at all?"

The kunoichi wanted to reply but her words stayed stuck in her throat. He had a point.

If she were to refuse, they would most likely kill Naruto right here and now. If she agreed to his terms, it might give him more of a chance. But he even just admitted, he may not keep his word.

'_**Don't listen to the bastard,'**_ her inner spoke, _**'He's a fucking snake!'**_

'_You've been rather quiet,'_she chided quietly back at her.

'_**Tch, I wanted to see where all of this went. Obviously not in a good direction.'**_

'_Well you can forget it,'_ Sakura replied back, _'Naruto is more important than my freedom at this point.'_

Her innered scoffed, _**'Always knew you'd do something like this for a guy.'**_

Emerald met red in a locked gaze as she exhaled quietly, "What is it that you want from me?"

The Uchiha smiled wildly, "Your submission."

"No Sakura! You _can't_ do it! _Don't_ do it!" Naruto yelled as he thrashed in his restraints.

She kept her gaze locked with his own. Naruto was all she had left.

"I'll do it."

'_**You idiot.'**_

"_NO_!"

Madara's sadistic smile widened even more as he looked at her, "As you wish Sakura."

The new ruler of the village hidden in the leaves walked slowly away from the cell of his new possession.

'_I win my dear cherry blossom. I _always_ win.'_

* * *

><p>Hm, ok. I like this a lot. Hope you all do too! I may be continuing this into a <span>two-shot<span>! With the second chapter possibly containing a** lemon**! But it depends if _you_, my dear readers and hopefully reviews, want a _hot and sexual lemon contain_ the one and only Madara Uchiha. I myself, desire it. Remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**. Also let me know if you'd like a _lemon_ to be added on to this story. Make sure to also check out my poll and other stories!


	2. His brand of submission

Hello all. Glad that you liked this story enough to want a lemon. Thanks to all the reviewers: Yuti-Chan, DevilToBeLoved, Lotus, himeko63, cherryvampiress, nrules, Cate9198, 10tealeaf, pluhsauce, KittyKyatt, sakura-cherrytree, TeenageCrisis, IKillatFirstsight, Love it, xxxmoonwillowxxx, Sakura fan 21, SneakySlytherinSnake,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series or Selena Get's song.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

_Emerald met red in a locked gaze as she exhaled quietly, "What is it that you want from me?"_

_The Uchiha smiled wildly, "Your submission."_

"_No Sakura! You can't do it! Don't do it!" Naruto yelled as he thrashed in his restraints. _

_She kept her gaze locked with his own. Naruto was all she had left. _

"_I'll do it."_

'**You idiot.'**

"_NO!"_

_Madara's sadistic smile widened even more as he looked at her, "As you wish Sakura."_

_The new ruler of the village hidden in the leaves walked slowly away from the cell of his new possession._

'I win my dear cherry blossom. I always win.'

* * *

><p><em>I see him walking, I sense the danger<br>I hear his voice and my heart stops  
>He wears a face of the night<br>Oh, the perfect stranger_

_And I carry the flame  
>Like I did from the start<em>

_-Selena Get_

* * *

><p>Ch.2 His brand of submission<p>

Once Madara exited the prison, Sakura was left with the after math of her decision in the form of her best friend and the Akatsuki members that remained in the cell area.

"Sakura-Chan you're so _stupid_!" Naruto declared loudly as he fought against his restraints with all the energy he had left, "Why did you _do_ that?"

"I just want you to be safe, Naruto," she replied in a broken whisper as she hung her head, hiding her face behind her pink locks.

"I don't want to be safe!" he yelled back at her with evident frustration. "Especially if it means it puts you in the hands of that…that _bastard_!"

'_**I second the usually idiot blonde.'**_

The blonde Konoha ninja paused and hung his head, releasing an unsteady breath, "Don't you get it? This isn't what I want; for you, or for me. I want you to be free."

"Don't _you_ get it, Naruto?" Sakura questioned back from her cell with frustration of her own as she tugged at the chains holding her wrists, "That's not an option! It never _will_ be now because that bastard won't let it! I'd rather us both be alive, even if it means I have to deal with that man for the rest of my life. I just want you to be safe."

"Why can't you listen to me this time?" Naruto inquired with sadness as he looked up at the dark ceiling of his cell. "Why can't you be selfish, just this once? I don't," he paused taking in a shaky breath, "I don't want to see you loose your freedom in the hands of that bastard."

'_**You have to understand,'**_ her innered tried to explain, _**'You will never get away form him once he has his hands on you.'**_

'_I'd rather Naruto be alive then dead because of my selfishness.'_

"Like I said before Naruto, you're all I have left," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear as a small smile made its way to her cracked lips. "I'm choosing your safety over my own."

"I hate to break up this wonderful bonding moment, yeah," Deidara cut in from his leaning position between their cells with a look of evident boredom, "But I have to take Sakura up to the tower."

"Then do it," Sakura's voice taunted him as she clenched her bound fists. "By just standing there you're wasting my time."

Kisame laughed from his spot on the other side of Sakura's cell, "With that attitude of yours, you'll be a great addition to our organization."

Sakura let out a dry laugh as she looked up to the shark like swordsman, "Don't mistake my submission to Madara as compliance to your organization."

The Akatsuki bomber moved closer to her cell door and looked in at her with a small smirk adorning his features, "Aren't they the same thing, yeah?"

The medic ninja let a smirk of her own appear across her pink lips, "Not in the slightest."

* * *

><p>Once Madara returned back to his office, he took a seat at the Hokage desk and leaned himself back in the luxurious chair.<p>

He knew that Sakura wouldn't end up being submissive right away like she said she would, but if she was something he truly desired to keep he would have to be patient with her. Besides himself, she was one of the most stubborn people he had ever encountered; and he liked that about her. And even if it meant a slightly more difficult time for him, he wanted to keep her in that spirit.

It was all the more exciting for him.

"Zetsu," Madara called out, "Status report."

The addressed man seeped through the floor in Madara's new office until he stood completely in front of his desk.

"Pein and Konan have been eliminated; **Pein was killed off by the Kyuubi and the blue haired bitch was massacred by the tasty looking pink haired medic.**"

Madara smirked and clasped his hands together with elbows resting on his desk, "And what of the remaining rebellious Konoha ninja?"

"We have seven detained, **but the rest ran off**, presumably to Suna."

"Hm," Madara sounded with slight annoyance before he let his smirk return to his lips. "And what of my defiant pink haired deity?"

"Deidara should be bringing her up to you right now; **it's not my job to worry about it**."

"Very good," Madara replied into his clasped hands before looking up at Zetsu once more. "You're dismissed."

Without another word, the plant man sunk back into the floor boards and out of sight.

The new leaf dictator leaned back in his large chair as he sensed Deidara's chakra approaching from the dungeon.

* * *

><p>The bomber of the Akatsuki had been sure to take all the necessary measures when he proceeded with the task of transporting the pink haired spit fire. Knowing that even without chakra her punches could be severe, he cuffed her hands together with chakra sealing bindings and made sure that Kisame left her with only enough energy to walk from one place to the next.<p>

Deidara had to admit, he was surprised that Sakura had given up without much of a fight once she was held captive but he was pretty sure that she would have some more of her famous attitude to serve out to his leader once she arrived upstairs.

As he walked next to the pinkette, he couldn't help but feel jealous of Madara. It was obvious to anyone that she was a catch, but the fact that he now owned her in a sense made him wish his leader was no longer around.

"What made you give up so easily, yeah?" Deidara brought up evenly as he watched her from the corner of his azure orbs.

He watched a smirk tug a the corner of her pink lips as she turned her head towards him as they continued to ascend up the stairs to the tower, "Who said I was giving up?"

She turned her head to face forward once more with the smirk still present among her features, "Saying that I'll comply to something and actually complying to that something are two different things entirely, Deidara. Even if he does manage to seize a part of me, he'll _never_ have all of me."

The blonde let a smirk of his own play across his lips as he too faced forward noticing the tower door coming into view. Once they reached the door, Deidara paused to give her one last look before knocking on the large door.

He heard his leader's deep voice granting entrance to the room as his bright blue eyes met her fierce emerald orbs.

"Give him hell, yeah."

Sakura let out a short laugh before she looked with determination at the door, "I intend too."

With her words he pushed the door open and watched her walk inside with the doors closing slowly behind her. He didn't know who he was more concerned for; Sakura or Madara.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard the door click shut behind her as she kept an emotionless façade across her features. She noticed the hokage chair was facing the large windows overlooking the destroyed city and it made her heart clench at the sight of the desolation.<p>

'_**Please try to keep yourself in check,'**_ Inner Sakura chided her. _**'I'd rather you remain alive. You're no good to me dead.'**_

'_Thanks for the sympathy,' _she shot back as she felt her inner go quiet once more.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" she heard his deep voice ask her from the chair that he was unwontedly occupying. "You were brought up to believe that Konoha was the most powerful village in all of fire country, or any country for that matter, and that it would never be defeated, but look at it now."

The chair spun around slowly so that Sakura was faced with the person she despised more than anything. He held taunting amusement in his red eyes as a small smirk showed on his lips as he met her gaze. She only returned his look with a spiteful glare.

"It's also interesting that you would do this to a place that you once considered your home," the medic replied as discretely tugged at the bindings holding her wrists together.

Madara let out a dry laugh as he pulled himself into a standing position, "This place stopped being my home the moment Senju fought me over our policies for the future of this village."

He moved his form to stand in front of the large windows as one of his hands clasped his wrist behind his back while he gazed at the ruins he created. "And I suppose I should be thanking him for that now."

"Bastard," Tsunade's apprentice scoffed as she clenched her nails into the skin of her palm and looked harshly at the man standing in front of her. "You have no right to be speaking of the first hokage after what you've done to his village."

Madara's form turned slightly to one side as he gazed at her over his shoulder. "His village?" he inquired as a small smirk then formed across his perfect lips. "If you were correctly taught the history of this village, _Sakura_, you would know that as well as being the leader of the Uchiha clan, I was one of the founders of the very village you call home."

"And if you hand any shred of common sense left in that old brain of yours, _you_ would know that after your betrayal you were erased from the minds of the shinobi and villagers of Konoha," she spat back maliciously, her emerald orbs set aflame with defiance. "You no longer deserve to be remembered in this village."

Madara's smile widened sadistically at the venomous words she spoke to him. Oh yes, taming her wild spirit over time would be most enjoyable.

"Such harsh words from a woman at my mercy," he told her as he turned around and made his way to stand directly in front of her shorter form. His slender fingers grasped her chin and directed her eyes to stare into his own. "So what shall I do to punish you, hm? Perhaps make you watch as I torture your fellow defiant shinobi? Or better yet, I could make you watch as I torture your teammate."

Sakura opened her mouth to remind him of their deal, but he spoke up before she had the chance to utter the words.

"I promised that I wouldn't _kill_ him Sakura-hime," he spoke with a sickening smile crossing his features as he saw panic flash through her expressive green eyes. "I am perfectly capable of keeping him alive as I torture him."

Her lips remained parted as any words she wanted to speak remained stuck in her throat.

"In fact," he began as he moved his lips to whisper against the shell of her ear. "I can just have him healed once I'm finished with him then start all over again."

"You _bastard_," she spat venomously as she tried to pull herself out of his grasp and painfully tug at her bound wrists with no avail. "If you touch Naruto, I'll rip your arms clean off of the rest of your body!"

The Akatsuki leader smirked at the violent threat she made and moved his forehead down to touch her own as one hand knotted in her hair while the other cupped her cheek. "I'm not asking for much Sakura-hime," he spoke as his hot breath fanned across her plump lips. "All I'm asking is for you to allow yourself to submit to me. If you do that, Naruto won't need to be harmed. But if you continue to be defiant, I can not promise you that he will remain in safe hands."

He could feel her shaky breaths as well as he could see the inner fight she was having through her communicative eyes. Madara knew that every fiber of her being wanted to keep her teammate out of harm's way, but there was a part of her that wouldn't allow her to surrender to want he wanted.

"I…I-" her uncertainty was silenced by Madara's lips upon her own. At first her mind went completely blank besides the one thought; is he actually kissing me? Then her brain regained its composure as she pushed away from his grasp and held her bound hands up to touch her kissed lips.

"No," she spoke quietly as her emerald orbs filled with shock and confusion met his determined sharingan. "I…I can't. I _can't_ do that."

"Hime, you have to accept it," he told her as he moved to cup her face once more and look into her eyes. "It's this, or you take responsibility for the death of your teammate. The choice is yours."

"Why?" her broken whisper asked him as her head dipped lower, his hands still laying across her pale cheeks. "You've taken everything else from me. Isn't that enough?"

"It will never be enough," he replied as one of his hands pulled her chin up slowly to look into his sinful eyes. "I will never have enough of you."

And his lips crashed onto hers once more; this time she didn't push him away.

Their lips molded together as one of his larger hands slithered into her pink tresses while the other traced down her jaw line and neck, passing by her collarbone and brushing against the swell of her breast causing her to take in a slight gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor he tasted. Madara pushed them back against the wood of the hokage desk to give them some more support.

Sakura knew that if she attempted to deny him once more, he may not be lenient enough to give her another chance. Feeling his tongue in her mouth trying to coax out her own, she knew things were escalading quickly; and he wouldn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Once he received a reaction from the appendage in her mouth he inwardly smirked and moved the hand that was cupping her face to trail down her neck and collarbone then to the zipper at the top of her maroon vest. He separated their lips as the need for air became apparent and pressed his forehead against her own and looked into the hazy green eyes before him.

"I assure you Sakura-hime; you won't regret your choice in the end," he whisper huskily against her lips before smashing them together once more.

Madara's kiss was heated and lustful, which she didn't find surprising. What she _did_ find surprising was the fact that she was _enjoying_ the fiery passion of the man's forceful kiss. Her entire being knew that it was immoral to be kissing this man after he had just destroyed her village, and her life; but she still wanted to continue kissing him.

It could possibly be due to the fact that he was so pent on having her for himself, or for another reason she couldn't quite pin. Regardless, she was going to have to accept the action, and those to come, as payment for Naruto's safety.

The dark haired male felt the pinkette he was kissing tentatively run a hand up through his long locks as she responded with her own passion to his second kiss. It was all the confirmation he required to continue his actions upon her perfect body.

The hand on her zipper pulled down quickly, ignoring the intake of breath from the woman in front of him. He moved his larger hand back up her flat stomach and through the valley of her ample breasts, glad that she was wearing no chest bindings.

One of his hands grasped one of her breast and kneaded the smooth flesh, relishing the feel. She gasped into his mouth allowing him better access of his tongue through her moist cavern. His other hand unwove itself from her pink mane and began to move south down her body towards her tan medical skirt. Once his hand reached the fabric, he ripped it from her body and cupped his hand around her womanhood stroking his fingers along the covered folds, causing the hand that was in his hair to tighten.

Madara removed his mouth from her own and relocated it to her neck where he bit and sucked on the sensitive flesh. The hand on her breast continued to work as the one of her womanhood began to move past her tight black shorts and into her panties.

His slender fingers touched her already wet folds and he smirked against the skin of her neck. "I see that you're enjoying your choice as much as I am," the Uchiha spoke lowly before going back to nipping at the flesh of her neck.

"Don't make," she paused with a pant as both hands grasped his long black locks, "me regret it."

He smirked once more against her skin as he entered two fingers into her entrance, "Of course not, cherry blossom."

Sakura let out a quite moan at the slight amount of penetration as he pumped his digits in and out of her core and adding another finger after awhile. The hand that was foundling her mounds moved away and removed the remaining bottom articles of Sakura's clothing. He then unclasped his dark pants letting Sakura see full blown what she was going to receive.

"Are you ready hime?" he asked huskily into the shell of her ear as he positioned himself at her damp entrance.

She wove her hands deeper into his hair before tightening her grip once more, "Just do it."

And with her words, he did just that.

The medic gasped at the filling sensation he was able to provide her as he entered her with sudden swiftness. She adjusted herself slightly before giving Madara permission to continue with the sinful act they were committing.

The Uchiha pumped in and out of the pinkette causing her to let out mewls and moans of pleasure; although he knew she was holding back.

"Sakura," he whispered roughly into the crook of her neck as he could feel himself building up for what was to come. "Let it go. Just loose yourself."

He began to slam into her with more force giving him the louder reaction he wanted to hear. As they continued, Sakura could feel that her release was about to come.

With a few more powerful thrusts, Sakura could see the white stars clouding the corners of her vision as she spoke something in a way she thought she never would.

"_Madara_."

"_Sakura_."

* * *

><p>Holy shit. Lemons. Limes. Citrus. Fruit. Cool. Ok, this story is a wrap! Let me know what you think! The inspiration just hit me like an hour ago so I apologize if it seems a bit rushed near the end. I think I like to cut things slightly short for dramatic affect; don't hate me. Be sure to check out my other stories as well and take the poll if you haven't already.<p>

Be sure to **READ** and **REVIEW** for my sanity.


End file.
